dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Whirlwind Genasi
“Only a fool fights against the wind.”Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 70. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. A flowing, eternal wind passes through genasi with manifest a windsoul, yet few realizes the true potential this wind carries. A Whirlwind Genasi 'has a swirling hurricane within them that they have mastered. The can use this hurricane to move with the wind and commit acts of gracefulness or destruction. This genasi need to bare in mind the strength of air to cause a breeze without knocking people off their footing.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). ''Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 70. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. As a force of air incarnate, gale force winds and flight allow the genasi to sweep the battlefield of their enemies. Each enemy will be pushed, pulled, and slid around as thought they are pieces of a game the wind plays. Much like the wind, a whirlwind genasi may wish to glide throughout the Realm and becoming an adventurer may be the best way of doing so. Sometimes, they pair up with Elemental Tempests to better understand the capabilities of air when paired with other elements.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 70. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Whirlwind Genasi Features '''Whirlwind Action (11th level): Whenever the genasi spends an action point to take an extra action, they regain a use of their windwalker power.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 70. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Whirlwind Breeze (11th level): Whenever the genasi use the windwalker power, they gain a flying speed for a short duration.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 71. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Whirlwind Counterforce (16th level): Whenever the genasi is pulled, pushed, or slid, they can either increase or decrease the distance by a minor amount. If they increase it, they decide the last square of movement. If they are pulled nearby a creature, they can increase the pull by a minor amount to get closer to said creature.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 71. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Whirlwind Genasi Powers Tumbling Gale (11th-level Attack): An encounter-based action where the genasi sends forth a small area burst within a moderate range. Each creature in the burst area must make a save or take damage based on the genasi's choice and be pushed a number of squares.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 71. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Windsoul Zephyr (12th-level Utility Power): An encounter-based move action where the genasi emits a close-ranged burst that target a number of allies and themselves. Each effected creature gaining a flying speed for a short duration.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 71. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. Windsoul Whirlwind (20th-level Attack): A daily action where the genasi sends forth a small area burst within a moderate range. Each creature in the burst's area for a short duration that it hits will take a large amount of damage based on the genasi's choice and slides a number of squares. The burst area can be moved a number of squares using a minor action.Rob Heinsoo, Logan Bonner, Robert J. Schwalb (2008, September). Forgotten Realms Player's Guide. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 71. ISBN 978-0-7869-4929-8. Retrieved on 2019-06-14. See Also * Elemental Tempest * Forgotten Realms Player's Guide * Genasi * Paragon Path * Wildfire Genasi Appendix References Category:Paragon paths Category:Genasi Category:Genasi paragon paths Category:Forgotten Realms Category:Forgotten Realms Player's Guide